Various portable electronic devices (e.g., such as smart phones, cell phones, tablets, etc.) utilize power provided by batteries and typically provide interfaces for recharging their batteries. Some types of popular battery charging interfaces may be related to a given battery charging specification. For example, the Battery Charging Specification, Revision 1.2 (published on Dec. 7, 2010) defines limits and control mechanisms to permit portable devices to draw currents in excess of the limits specified in a Universal Serial Bus (USB) specification, e.g., such as the USB Specification Revision 2.0 (published on Apr. 27, 2000).
Users have many options to charge their portable devices via USB ports on charging devices (e.g., such as computers, hubs, docking stations, wall chargers, car chargers, etc.), and typically better user experience is defined by shorter charging times. To this end, some device manufacturers have developed portable devices and charging mechanisms that are not compliant with the battery charging specification(s). The existence in the market of such portable devices, however, presents various problems for manufacturers of charging equipment. For example, it is very difficult to develop a charging device that can charge most or all of the portable devices available in the market at the maximum limits allowed by the devices' respective (and possibly non-compliant) charging mechanisms, while at the same time being user-friendly by not requiring the user to select a certain type of USB port on the charging device.